


Go Go Pacific Rangers!

by Darkyoaifox



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Power Rangers
Genre: Drabble responce to meme prompt, Gen, Jaegers as zords!, Power Rangers/Pacific Rim fusion!, Sasha makes a kickass pink ranger and is not afraid to kill people to prove it, Tempted to do more to go into the backstory, Yancy isn't dead!, it had to be done, not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkyoaifox/pseuds/Darkyoaifox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: [Crossover] Power Rangers AU That's it, that's the prompt. Go wild. I dunno, maybe the Kaiju only attack Angel Grove and the Jaegers are actually zords who form a giant Megazord and stuff ~ http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/350.html?thread=520286#t520286</p><p>Summery: Evil isn't done with Angel Grove but it isn't Rita attacking, nor is it Jason leading the Rangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Go Pacific Rangers!

Nine people jumped to their feet when a familiar sound went off. They rushed to the command room from the mess hall, finding Marshal Pentecost standing in front of a screen with Tendo, watching as an already grown Kaiju terrorized the city of Angel Grove. "Rangers!" Pentecost started when he saw them join him. "Knifehead is back, you need to suit up then head out in the Jaegers!" He ordered.

Raleigh clenched his hands in hearing that the Kaiju who stole his brother from him was back. "Yes sir!" He said with a determind look. The nine rangers formed a line then held their morphers high. "Let's Go, Pan Pacific!" They all cried out, twisting their wrists and bringing their morphers down. In a flash they were all transformed and they ran to their color coded tubes that would take them to their Jaegers.

Raleigh landed in his red eagle shaped Jaeger and pulled back a lever to get ready for release. "Red Pacific Ranger, reporting ready!"

Mako was the next in her Jaeger, quickly sitting in her blue falcon. "Blue Pacific Ranger, reporting ready!"

Herc was next in his black bear Jaeger with a small grin that was more serious then anything. "Black Pacific Ranger, reporting ready!"

Chuck cracked his knuckles with a cocky grin before pulling a lever in his white wolf Jaeger. "White Pacific Ranger, reporting ready!"

Sasha and Aleksis were next to report in from their pink shark and yellow rhino Jaegers respectfully. "Pink Pacific Ranger, reporting ready!" "Yellow Pacific Ranger, reporting ready!"

Lastly came the sounding off of the Wei brothers. Cheung sliding into his orange tiger Jaeger with a whoop, Hu rolling his shoulders as he settled into his purple jaguar Jaeger, and Jin calmly gripping a lever in his green cheetah Jaaeger. "Orange Pacific Ranger, reporting ready!" "Purple Pacific Ranger, reporting ready!" "Green Pacific Ranger, reporting ready!"

Marshal Pentecost nodded even though the Ranger's couldn't see him and said, "Good luck Rangers." The Jaegers were soon launched from the Shatterdome and were on their way to fight.

"Rangers, time to MegaJaeger up, let's hit this Kaiju hot and heavy!" Raleigh ordered then activated the combine function of his Jaeger. With in moments where nine Jaegers had been there were now four MegaJaeger's. Each Ranger took the time to nod to their co-pilot, or co-pilots in the Wei brothers case, before getting to work. Each one remembered when their Silver Ranger, Yancey, had been captured by the Kaiju now terrorizing the city. Each held hope that they would be able to recover the mission Ranger at some point, hopefully before the Kaiju corrupted him like other evils past Ranger's had face had done.

"For my brother!" Raleigh called as he a Mako worked in tandem to pilot the MegaJaeger Gypsy Danger. "Justice Sword!" They both called and slashed at the Kaiju.


End file.
